Gravity data can be acquired using ground, marine, airborne, satellite, or other platforms and is important for hydrocarbon exploration efforts. Gravity anomalies from density variations within Earth's crust have been used to study crustal structure. Typical gravity anomalies used for such studies include free-air gravity anomalies that are only corrected for height of the measurements and Bouguer anomalies that have been corrected for both height of the measurements and mass distributions. Interpretation of gravity anomalies over rifted continental margins can be challenging because these anomalies are complicated in their shape and reduced in amplitude due to regional gravity anomalies associated with the positive density contrast at top upper mantle Mohorovicic Discontinuity (“Moho”).